


Shaken

by Dreamer_girl11



Series: Martasha oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Hill - Freeform, Clint is a daydrunk, F/F, Fluff, Maria is confused, Martasha, Natasha the bartender, Stark Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_girl11/pseuds/Dreamer_girl11
Summary: It is the night of yet another Tony Stark Party and Natasha is alone and decides to play with Maria.





	Shaken

Shaken

The night was still young even if the sun had set a few hours ago, for it was a night of yet another one of Tony’s famous parties. No one cared what the cause was for this gathering, they all just showed up because the invitation had two key words written on it; one being Stark and the other being party. Most of the avengers didn’t even appreciate the often thrown parties. They were just there because their residence was in the same building, Stark tower. 

All around there were bodies moving and voices in light conversations. Most of the avengers were on the outskirts of the party, like Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, Bruce, and other important guests like Maria, and Sharon. Other than that Thor, Tony and James were in there trying to get as much attention as possible even Clint was making his way around the party. 

At the top of the stairs Natasha was watching the party happen. Usually her and Clint would stand here and point out all the idiots and make shallow impersonations, but since Clint did a little day drinking he was more apart of the party rather than a by stander. Staring at people wasn’t as exciting by herself so she made her way down the glass staircase, slowly. Natasha continued to look around the room trying to find someone worth talking to. A navy dress caught her eye, Hill. The red head paced herself quickly to the balcony outside which was where Maria was standing.

Outside there was a slight breeze with a bit of a chill. Of course Natasha didn’t mind but she didn’t think that this was a comfortable temperature for Hill. Natasha quietly slid beside Maria who was leaning against the rail.

“What? Hill, what are doing out here while a famous Tony Stark party is being thrown right in there” Natasha smirked sarcastically. 

“Is it SO unbelievable that I don’t like these events?” Maria replied nonchalantly 

“Quite possibly yes” Natasha answered with sarcasm again.  
There was a long deafening silence before Maria said anything. 

“Well what about you Ms. Romanoff I heard you are quite keen on the party scene.”

“Eh not tonight I’m too distracted…” Said Natasha while turning to look at Maria. 

“And with what might that be?” Maria asked. 

“Just something personal” said while taking another sip of her white Russian cocktail. Her glass is now empty and she is immediately thinking about her next one. 

“Let me make you a drink.” Natasha offered to Maria. 

“I’d rather stay sober for tonight… Seeing as how Tony will be too drunk to function and Pepper isn’t here." Maria sighs. 

“Oh how cute, now that I’m not undercover as Tony’s PA you are actually his PA” Natasha playfully smirked. 

“Oh shut up, we all know that you go undercover a lot and that you get to be cool people.” Maria replies. 

“Well then you should let me make you a drink because I have had a cover as a bartender multiple times, I’ll be sure to pleasure your needs” Natasha said with the biggest smirk. 

“hm only since you promised” Maria hummed. 

With that they were off to an empty bar because not only was there another bar being tended but three other bars providing service for the guests. The bar was in a somewhat remote location, as in on the opposite side of the party. This area was empty or near empty, with only a few party outsiders and body guards. 

The fact is that Maria is only here because someone has to keep Tony from ripping his clothes off and frankly that’s probably not going to be James. In front of Maria is a sight she could get used to; Natasha is on the other side of the counter focused on mixing drinks. To be honest Maria doesn’t really know what she is to Natasha, she doesn’t know what their relationship is. Natasha is really flirty with her and Maria knows that The Black Widow’s ability to flirt is like a switch that can be turned on in the middle of the conversation. But there definitely has been some intimate moments that they shared. 

“So if you're not in the partying kind of mood why are you here?” Maria asks

“What? I can’t linger around a party?” Natasha replies then adds, “actually I’m hopelessly chasing puppy love” 

“Mmm whose the lucky lad?” Hill asks nonchalantly 

“Well SHE’S actually quite gorgeous, the type that probably doesn't know it herself. There's something about her that I quite can't put my finger on; she's elegant, and a bit of an introvert. Definitely nothing I've come across before.” Natasha coos. 

“Sounds like you're whipped” Maria chuckles. 

In response Natasha just hums and hands Maria a Manhattan while herself holds onto another white Russian. There is complete silence while the two take slow sips. Natasha lowers her glass and looks in front of her at an empty seat where there is lack of the brunette that was there before. After quickly scoping the room, Natasha spots a familiar navy dress running up the nearest staircase and towards one of the elevators. 

Before chasing after Maria, Natasha chugs the remainder of her drink. Once the redhead is in the elevator she hesitates to press a floor number. Either Maria is on her living floor or in her office. Natasha aggressively presses the 89th floor, assuming that Maria is in her office. 

Natasha pushes open the glass door to Maria’s office and sure enough there is Maria sitting in the dim light pouring herself a glass of scotch. 

“Everything okay?” Natasha asks. 

“Yeah… I just wasn’t feeling the party anymore” Maria calmly replies. Natasha nods and takes a seat facing the desk that Maria is behind. 

"Seriously I’m fine you don’t have to be here, to what I know there’s that girl down there that is probably waiting for someone like you in her life.” Maria sighs.   
There’s a silence filling the room while Natasha walks around the desk. Once she is at Maria’s side, Natasha spins the chair so Maria is facing her. Maria looks up into Natasha's green eyes. No words are needed to describe the massive tension in the air. Finally, Natasha leans down to touch lips with Maria. It’s a slow and patient action and their faces are close but there is a pause before Natasha fully commits to kissing the brunette.   
Its something light and gentle, something rare to Natasha. The sweet and simple kiss drags on yet it feels like no time is passing around them. Natasha carefully pulls away and both women can feel the long linger left on their lips, a hunger that has a craving for more but an appetite that can't be fully satisfied. 

"Bu-“ Maria starts. 

“She's right here not downstairs” Natasha whispers. 

Maria genuinely smiles and Natasha closes the space between them again but this kiss is deeper and more tasteful than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be much appreciated and help so much!!!!


End file.
